


Take Me To School

by Cravenclaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cravenclaw/pseuds/Cravenclaw
Summary: Reader is late to school. Her teachers decide to teach her a lesson about following instructions..
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Take Me To School

"Shit," you cursed as you jumped off the bus and sprinted towards the school gates.

You could not believe your stupid ass alarm clock had not gone off this morning, and now you were super late to class. And not just any class. Physics. Which you already suck at.

Although of course, you blamed your sucky grades entirely on the distraction at the front of the room. Mr Stark was way too hot for the profession of teaching. As if you were going to focus on stupid things like forces and motion when his ass had its own gravitational pull on your eyes.

Flying through the double doors of the science block, you stopped outside Mr Stark's classroom to catch your breath and tried to peek through the door. Damn, the blinds were down. Steeling yourself for the telling off you inevitably saw coming your way, you turned the handle and walked in.

And there he was, the man himself, sitting behind a desk while a video came to its end on the screen at the front. As expected, his eyes turned dark and bore a hole into yours. Not able to stand it, you looked down at your shoes as you awkwardly made your way to your desk. 

"Lights, someone." Stark ordered from the front. "Then maybe Miss (Y/L/N) would kindly tell us why she thinks its OK to show up to my lesson 54 minutes late."

54? Yikes! You blushed as people around you sniggered. 

"Sorry sir, my alarm didn't-" you launched into your tale, only to have Stark put his hand up and stop you.

"On second thought, you've wasted enough of our time already, let's not waste everyone's last few minutes with your excuses. See me at the end of class."

You gulped and waited silently while Mr Stark wrapped up the lesson, staring at a dent in your desk. Even when the bell rang and everyone else started to gather their stuff and leave, you remained, staring at your desk, unable to meet Stark's eyes. You knew he was watching you. You could feel it like knives on your skin. 

The last person left and closed the door softly behind them. In the silence that lingered, it may as well have been a slam.

"Come here" Stark demanded. 

Almost tripping over your feet to rush to do as he asked, you rose and walked to his desk.

"Well, what to do with you, Miss (L/N), this isn't exactly your first late, or interruption in my class.."

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen ag-'

"I didn't ask you to speak."

You shut your mouth quickly. 

You heard him rise and walk slowly around his desk. You felt like prey, being stalked by a panther. You shook those thoughts off, feeling ridiculous. You were just gonna get detention or something, no big. 

"It would seem the usual punishments aren't enough to deter your errant behaviour however," Stark continued, as he walked past you to the door and slipped the lock into place, "It would seem we need to come up with something new for you."

You gulped again, feeling your palms start to sweat and wondering what he meant by that. And why the hell had he locked the door?!

When he came back to the desk, he watched you closely for a second or two.

"Bend over, rest your arms on my desk."

What?

“What?“ you asked stupidly, positive you must have misheard.

"You heard me, bend over, arms on my desk. Now, or you'll be in even worse trouble than you are now."

This had to be a joke, but his voice was serious, and when you looked into his eyes, you saw the promise that his threat was not a lie.

Slowly, you lowered your front over his desk, and placed your arms down. Soon you were bent fully over, sticking your ass straight out. The humiliation was excruciating. 

"Spread your legs." 

"Sir, I-" 

"NOW! I don't like asking twice."

Thinking you would die of embarrassment soon, you spread your legs apart. Your short skirt rode up even higher when you did, so you knew he could see a flash of your panties.

What he did next shocked you so much you nearly stood up and ran from the room. He lifted the rest of your skirt and flipped it up your back, so your red-laced panty clad behind was on full display before him. He rested one hand on your cheek and squeezed. You gasped. 

"Now, what I'm going to do, Miss (L/N), is spank you," Mr Stark explained, sounding almost like he would when explaining a science term. "And you are going to count them out loud for me. Ten on each cheek. If you miss a number or struggle, we'll start again. Understand?“

Tears forming in your eyes, you nodded. You didn't see what else you could do. Steeling yourself for the first slap, it still came as a shock, and the sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. His hand soothed over the stinging area. 

"Forgetting something?" he prompted.

"O - one." you managed to choke out.

"That's a good slut," Stark teased, before bringing his hand down again. 

The word slut coupled with the sharp slap on your ass made you gasp and lurch forward across the desk. 

"Two," you gasped, trying to hold still, somehow already knowing that if you moved too much, it wouldn't please Mr Stark. 

Three, four and five came in quick succession. And in it went, his hand raining down on your throbbing behind, while you counted.

Strangely though, as you cried the number 8, you felt a different sensation sweep through you. A heat started to pool in your insides, whilst your nipples hardened as you could feel them scrape across the table each time you were spanked forward. When number nine came, you could feel your pussy starting to get wet. 

"Ten", you almost screamed, as he finished his round of slaps to one cheek. Mr Stark's hand soothed over the reddened area, then dipped in between your legs and flicked a finger briefly over your clothed entrance, making you shiver. 

"Just like I thought, the little slut likes it," purred Mr Stark, pressing himself against you as he leant over to whisper in your ear. You could feel something hard poking into your behind, and it made you shudder again. You didn't want to admit that it was from excitement. 

"Such a good slut, all wet for teacher," Stark mocked. "But we still have ten to go. Are you ready?“

You'd barely nodded when the next blow struck you on your ass. This time you couldn't contain a moan as it sent a tingle straight to your pussy. 

"Count, whore."

"One."

Slap.

"Remember your manners." 

"Sorry sir. Two, sir."

Slap. Slap. Slap. 

By the time you got to six, you were soaking wet and barely able to hold in your screams. 

Smack. 

"Seven, sir... Aah. Oh god."

Slap.

"What do you need, girl?“

“Ohhh, eight. Sir, I need, I want..." 

His hand cracked on your ass again, each hit seemingly harder than the last, but only turning you on more. 

"Tell me, slut. Beg me for it."

His hands stilled where they'd been rubbing your painful ass, just applying enough pressure to keep the sting alive. 

"Ni - nine. Uhh, please sir, I need, please..." 

"Come on slut, let me hear you beg for it," he ordered roughly. 

"Please sir, I need to cum," you finally wailed. 

"There's my good girl," he said, before laying the final, tenth slap to your ass. 

You had been teetering on the edge, and now you tipped over. The elastic band that felt like it had been stretching inside you finally snapped, and your orgasm overtook you. Stark quickly stepped up behind you and clapped his hand over your mouth, stifling your cries of pleasure so no one could hear. You could feel him, still hard against your rear, which only sent you deeper into your bliss. 

When at last the waves subsided, Stark moved his hand away from your mouth and stroked your hair back, moving his hand down your back and rubbing the red skin of your bum. 

"What a good little slut you can be Miss (L/N)," he praised, his words sending tingles yet again to your nether region. "Though I think you still need to work for my forgiveness..." 

You whined as his hands left you, but stayed bent over his desk, still overwhelmed by the emotions and sensations you'd just been victim to. He walked purposefully round his desk until he was stood in front of you, looking down at you with lust burning in his eyes. 

He reached down and cupped a hand under your chin, lifting your face slightly so you could watch him. With his other hand, he slowly undid his belt, then undid his trousers. Keeping your face in a firm group, not letting you look away, he lifted himself out of his underwear and you got a good, long look at your first real cock. 

He was big. You'd watched enough videos and seen enough toys by now to know that Mr Stark was definitely packing, larger than even your biggest toy you'd "practiced" with at home. 

"Ever suck one of these before?" Mr Stark asked in a husky tone, slowly stroking it up and down in front of you. Too scared to speak, you merely shook you head. 

You couldn't look away, transfixed by the sight before you. You were pretty sure every girl (and some of the guys too!) had had this fantasy; alone with Mr Stark in his classroom, getting up to all sorts of naked mischief. But to be here, living it... It was a whole new level. So wrong, but Daaaamn if it didn't feel so good. 

"Do you want to suck mine?" whispered Stark, resting the very tip against your lips, as if to give you a sample. 

You could say no. You could say no and demand to leave and you really think he'd let you too. You knew this was wrong. He was your teacher, you were his student, it was all kinds of wrong. You could say no. 

Maybe you even opened your mouth to say no. But somehow instead of saying no, your tongue slowly poked out to give his tip a shy little lick. Then a slighter longer lick. And then you closed your head around the tip, swirling your tongue around the head. 

And then Mr Stark groaned, and you were lost. You now had one goal in mind. Keep making him make that sound again, the sexiest sound you'd ever heard. 

Losing your inhibitions and possibly your mind, you took more of his cock into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and sucking and licking for all you were worth. 

Stark's hands came to the back of your head and fisted in your hair, trying to gain some control of your movements. He pulled you off slightly, only to sink you deeper onto his cock than before. He held you there and started thrusting shallowly in and out, moaning as he did. 

"Oh fuck, such a good cock slut. Do you like that slut? Sucking your teachers big cock?“ he panted at her, thrusting slightly deeper as he spoke. 

You tried to say yes around the cock in your mouth, but settled for just moaning in your throat instead. Apparently he liked that, as he shuddered and groaned more loudly, so you did it again. 

He forced himself in more at that, his tip spearing the back of the throat, and you gagged a bit, spluttering around his meat, but he didn't relent. Only thrusted deeper, until you were forced to either choke on him or swallow him back. You swallowed, and his cock slid forward into your throat. You focused on relaxing your mouth and throat, and breathing through your nose, relieved to know you seemed to have almost no gag reflex. 

His hand that had been cupping your face now found your neck, wrapping lightly around it. You were sure he could feel his intrusion through the delicate skin of your throat, and it thrilled and scared you at the same time. 

He'd stayed still for a few moments, letting you adjust to the new feeling of his cock weighing heavy in your mouth. Locking eyes with you, he started thrusting again. Shallow at first, slowly. Then he started gaining pace, and sliding further out before plunging back in all at once, until he was face-fucking you in earnest. 

You tried to stay relaxed and concentrate on breathing through your nose, but tears started leaking out of your eyes anyway as his cock abused your throat. 

Finally Mr Stark's thrusts became erratic, and he pressed himself forwards one last time. You could feel something hot shoot down your throat, and as he stepped back it shot into your mouth and pooled on your tongue too; salty, sticky, but not unpleasant. 

He stroked himself once, twice, resting his tip on your lips, making sure not to waste a drop. 

"Show me", he commanded in a rough voice. "then swallow it."

You opened your mouth and showed him his cum, cooling on your tongue. Then, keeping eye contact with him, you swallowed, licking your lips to not miss any, and showed him again once your mouth was empty. 

Seeing you follow his orders and licking up his cum, Mr Stark's lustful eyes only seemed to burn darker still. He stalked back round the table, and grabbed you off the desk. Standing you up properly, he spun you around then pushed you back on the desk, facing towards him this time, one hand around your throat, one travelling down towards your legs. His hand grabbed your panties and almost tore them in his haste to get them off you. 

You weren't prepared for his finger suddenly sliding inside your still wet pussy, and yelped when he started thrusting it in and out of you. A moan escaped your lips as he curled his finger inside you, sending sparks of pleasure through your entire body. Your fingers flew across the desk, seeking something to grab, and you grasped onto the edge if the desk, trying to keep your mind. 

Another finger joined the first, stretchng your hole slightly. The pain only added to the pleasure though, reminding you of the hot spanking you'd received only a few minutes ago. 

A third finger followed not long after, stretching and widening you and making your head spin with pleasure. You still couldn't believe this was happening; the only proof you had was that it was 100 times better than your fantasies. 

A fourth finger slipped its way inside, and by this time you were a writhing mess, moaning and biting your lip every second to keep from screaming. 

"Such a good slut," Mr Stark said again, accompanied with a twist of his fingers that had you seeing stars. "I think you deserve a reward, for being such a good slut. Would you like that? Tell me."

There it was again, a chance to back out. To say no. To put a stop to all this and walk away. You knew what he was asking this time. The idea of losing your virginity to your teacher terrified you, and you could end it, right now, virtue intact.

But the idea of not losing your virginity to your teacher scared you even more now you were here. You were drowning in him, his eyes, his smell, his fingers. You'd tasted him, and you wanted more. No. You needed more. 

You panted, and nodded at Mr Stark, who frowned at you, and curled his fingers again. 

"You know what to do, Miss (L/N). Tell me what you want. Beg me." He spoke in a firm voice, that told you clearly what he wanted from you. 

"Please sir," you gasped, "I need you. I want your big cock inside me sir, please. Give it to me, take me."

Now he knew you wanted this as much as he did, Mr Stark withdrew his fingers from you, making you whine at the empty feeling they left behind. 

"Don't worry, my little slut, I'm gonna fill you up nice. Just relax, it'll only hurt for a second, then it'll all be pleasure."

He positioned himself at your entrance, and you gripped his arms, drawing in a deep breath, as he started to push himself in. Your lips stretched around the head of his cock, as he squeezed his way inside your walls. You panted as the stretch began to burn, digging your nails into his shoulders and biting your lip hard.

Then, when his head was in, he drew back slightly, readjusted his weight, and slid in, with one quick, deep thrust, knocking the air out of you and stretching you almost to the breaking point. 

Mr Stark stilled, letting you adjust, watching you with burning eyes. You could tell it was taking a lot of restraint for him to stop from just fucking you senseless right now, and you appreciated him all the more for it. 

Once you felt ready for him to move, you gave him a nod, and he pulled back slightly before pushing in again. Slowly, so slowly, letting you get used to the feeling of his cock moving inside you.

You couldn't believe this was happening. You'd barely woken up an hour ago, and now here you were, Mr Stark's cock in your pussy and your fingers gripping his arms as he thrusted against you. Trying in vain to stifle your moans of pleasure.

Seeing that you had adjusted quickly to his size, Mr Stark picked up his pace, slamming his hips forward, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling the classroom. He grabbed hold of your thighs and dragged you even closer, flicking your legs up over his shoulders so he could penetrate you even deeper. This new angle made his cock slam into a certain spot inside you that had you seeing stars, and the knot in your stomach strained tighter and tighter.

Mr Stark brought one hand back to your pussy and teased around your lips, before rubbing his thumb furiously on your clit, which finally broke you. Your orgasm hit you like a train, half a scream leaving you before Stark's hand clapped over your mouth, still pounding into you as your walls clenched around him and his thrusts grew erratic. He never relented his teasing of your clit, extending your orgasm so that you were nearly in tears at the oversensitive pleasure that wrecked your body. Finally, he let out a grunt and a deep moan, and he quickly pulled out before shooting cum all over your ass and thighs, stroking himself to completion and wiping the tip of his cock against your skin to mark you as his.

Both of you stayed as you were for a moment, panting, locked in each others gaze, Stark's hand still over your mouth. His other hand ghosted over your hips, caressing you before swiping a finger through some of his cum on your skin. Removing his other hand he brought the finger to your lips, which you opened and took his finger into your mouth, moaning wantonly as you sucked the cum off, never breaking eye contact with him.

Then, breaking the spell you were both under, you heard a door slam somewhere down the corridor, bringing the two of you back to your senses. A fleeting look of panic flashed across Stark's face before he composed himself, and tucked himself back into his trousers, stepping back from you and clearing his throat.

"Well, Miss (L/N)", he said, in a voice so rough it startled you, "I do hope you've learned your lesson and won't be misbehaving in my class again, and indeed will avoid any more late arrivals?"

What? Oh yeah, you'd entirely forgotten how this had even started. Why it had happened.

"Y... Yes, sir", you stammered, realising that yout legs were still spread open and lowerong them before slipping off his desk, blushing furiously. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir..." 

Swinging your hair in front of your face to hide your embarrassment you turned to grab your bag before realising you had lost something important. 

"Erm, sir, have you... Have you seen my...?" you trailed off, too shy again to ask your teacher where your panties were.

"Looking for these?" Stark smirked, dangling your red laced underwear on his finger, making sure you were looking before deliberately, slowly, tucking them into his pocket. "Oh no, Miss (L/N), I think I'll hold on to them for now. Hopefully it'll help remind you to be on time tomorrow, hmm?"

Face burning, you nodded. How did he expect you to walk around school all day with no pants on! 

"Now, I think you should be running along to your next lesson, don't you?" teased Mr Stark.

"Yes sir, of course. Erm, bye."

In your haste to get out of there, you completely forgot to ask him for a late slip to give to your next teacher, so focused on getting to a bathroom to fix yourself up a bit that it slipped your mind. But then, after the experience you'd just had, your thoughts were all over the place anyway. 

How were you to know that that was only the beginning of a very, very strange day. 

***

Tony chuckled as (Y/N) left his class, shutting the door behind her. He'd known she'd be fun to fuck, but damn, he hadn't expected the bonus of deflowering her too!

Almost getting hard again at the memory of her tight channel squeezing his cock, he shook off the thoughts and grabbed his phone from his desk. 

Smirking, he sent a text to 3 of his colleagues, knowing that they'd understand, it read just one word. 

"Assemble"


End file.
